a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brackets and more particularly to a knockdown construction for sawhorse brackets.
b. Prior Art
In the construction trade, sawhorses are almost universally used to provide work surfaces at convenient heights for operations such as sawing, sanding, painting and nailing. One of the advantages of sawhorses is that they can be easily moved and stacked. Typically, they are light weight and may be easily carried.
Sawhorse brackets have been invented to aid in the construction of wooden sawhorses and in most instances the brackets are left in place and the sawhorses are usually not disassembled. Some craftsmen have only an occasional need for sawhorses, or use modes of transportation in which fully extended sawhorses may not be carried. Previously, collapsable sawhorses have been invented which use brackets for holding sawhorse forming beams together in which the sawhorse legs pivot and/or telescope inwardly to provide a compact structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 592,574 F. Ring teaches a trestle construction in which opposite brackets are attached to a horizontal beam and each bracket supports a downwardly extending beam by means of a hinge. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,283 J. P. Gibson teaches a trestle bracket construction in which a central plate spans the top of a horizontal beam and has two dependently hinged leg members connected thereto by means of hinges at opposite sides of the plate. The leg members have inward ledges to support the horizontal beam. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,219 G. Lange discusses a bracket construction in which two bracket members have a slidable interlocking fit with respect to each other.
Few prior art sawhorse brackets lend themselves to be readily carried in a tool box, as well as permitting rapid assembly and disassembly of sawhorse beams. Those which do, usually have a relatively weak hinged construction which makes heavy duty work difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sawhorse bracket which may be conveniently carried in a tool box, yet which has sufficient strength for heavy duty use and which permits rapid assembly and disassembly of sawhorse beams.